castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Army of the Apocalypse
Army of the Apocalypse can be summoned by spending 400 energy on the Guild Monster page. Guild members can contribute 20 energy per click. Each energy contribution also rewards gold and experience points to the player pitching in energy to summon. You have 168 hours to defeat the Army of the Apocaypse before they flee. Basic Information Army of the Apocaypse is fought similar to Guild Battles. Only members of the summoning guild can fight the Army of the Apocaypse. Non-guild members can still help out by launching siege weapons. The four ladies and their minions will not fight back against the attacking guild, although guild members can still lose to any member of Army of the Apocalypse if they have low attack/defense stats. Damaging Army of the Apocalypse seems to be similar to that of stamina based monsters. High attacking power will dictate the winner of the duels but the damage inflicted doesn't reflect the actual attack power of the player. The health of each boss may vary depending upon the strength of the guild. It may take about 8,000,000+ damage total (about 58,000+ stamina). This monster is MUCH tougher than the Alpha Vincent (comparable to regular Bahamut?) and may be comparable to defeating a non-guild monster like Gahenna or maybe Azriel. Battle Lore Siege Weapons Siege weapons only inflict damage to ???. So far, there are ??? Siege Weapons explored in Army of the Apocaypse Battles Catapults Needs 30 people to launch Does 165,000 damage Ballistas Need 60 answered calls to launch Does 297,000 damage Fire Catapults Need 90 answered calls to launch Does 396,000 damage Phoenixes Need 120 answered calls to launch Does 495,000 damage Blizzard Need 200 answered calls to launch Does 594,000 damage Inferno Need 250 answered calls to launch Does 660,000 damage Holy Smite Need 300 answered calls to launch Does ??? damage Enemy Data Rewards Rare Chance Drops *Enchanted Lantern *Onslaught *Mark of the Empire *Zenarean Bow *Arcanist *Hellslayer Knight Epic Chance Drops *Death Touch Gauntlet *Demon Strength *Soulless Pendant *Gladiator *Orc Champion *Apocalypse Band *Purgatory *Archangels Battlegear Legendary Chance Drops *Emblem of Keira *Emblem of Lotus *Emblem of Sylvana *Emblem of Azriel *Volcanic Ruby *Volcanic Topaz *Volcanic Sapphire *Volcanic Emerald *Flame Invoker Notes * Your monster class is whatever you have selected for guild wars (Warrior by default). As with Guild Battles, if you want to change your class, be sure to do it before the battle starts. * If you leave a Seraphim Angel alive in each tower it will bring that tower back to life and give you min of 25 more warriors to kill at worst taking them from stunned and 0 to 20 then 40, 60+ if you leave them alone long enough. Even at 20 gives you the ability to go through with 10 stamina collect the points from the warriors in all 4 towers and still leave the seraphims completely alive to re-heal by taking a low level player in, hit a Angel and the Angel will heal the tower for you. You can do this over and over. Problem is you have to convince guild members to leave the seraphims alone. It does work, it allows everyone the ability to get decent damage if you're willing to slow play it for the siege weapons. ** Azriel heals as she is a Cleric in the South Gate. So she has the ability to heal the whole South Gates! Not complete and to full health but if you don´t kill her first you will have the do fight down the South Gate again! ** Last gate is very annoying as lower level guild members try to attack her and end up healing the whole tower. She is also the strongest of the Bosses. The attack power required to consistently defeat her is still unknown.(Only Seraphim Angel are affecting, Azriel is only ceremonial Cleric here). {check this - I believe I have seen Azriel healing, with no angels present - checked you´re right!} {attack value of 825 650 and defense 180 (status+general+equipments+spell) is sufficient to consistently beat Azriel (this is just a tested approximately number, and not necessarily the minimum required) } * Defeating Sylvana, Keira, Lotus and Azriel in a duel requires a high attack power of 1000 or greater. 150, Att 57x and won against each and all of them... it's not that difficult { Sylvana can be hit with total attack power of 750 (player+general+equipment) - the other three require more} (Lotus and Keira require more) * Working on finding the lower boundary on Sylvana - 650 attack does not beat her (ever). And it sure beats the tar out of your team-mates in the same tower when you experiment. * Keira - tested at 792 attack (that's at 680 attack * 160 defense * 0.7 = 792 total for those who like to do it the hard way) - won 32.5% of the time - 40 attacks total, 13 wins, 27 losses * Lotus - also tested at 792 attack - won 65% of the time - 20 attacks total, 13 wins, 7 losses. Somewhat surprisingly (given the higher stated level) Lotus seems easier than Keira. * Azriel - also tested at 792 attack - won 85% of the time - 20 attacks total, 17 wins, 3 losses. Again surprisingly (given the higher stated level) Azriel seems easier still. * Note: more testing required - both the samples of 20 and 40 are too small to be conclusive. * At 792 attack, beat Sylvana 20 times out of 20. * Why the Hellslayer Knights wear Moonfall Maces on their heads is beyond me/us...